


More than a kiss

by evemalfoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemalfoy/pseuds/evemalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos besos que Derek quiso darle a Stiles. Dos besos que Stiles soñó con darle a Derek. Y uno que por fin se dieron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a kiss

-¿No puedo llevarte a tu propia casa? 

-No, si no puedo protegerme. 

Stiles resopla, antes de detener el coche a un lado de la carretera.

-¿Qué pasa si Scott no encuentra tu pequeña bala mágica? ¿Te estás muriendo?

-No todavía. Tengo un último recurso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué último recurso? –Derek levanta la camiseta y le enseña la herida por primera vez- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es contagioso? ¿Sabes qué? Probablemente deberías salir fuera. 

-Enciende el coche. Ahora 

-No creo que debas dar ordenes de la manera que luces, en realidad creo que si quisiera podría coger tu pequeño culo de lobo y dejarte tirado en mitad de la carretera y dejar que mueras.

-Enciende el coche o voy a arrancarte la garganta… con mis dientes. 

Stiles vuelve a mirarle antes de tragar saliva lentamente y poner el coche en marcha dispuesto a llevarle a algún lugar seguro. Derek deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás e intenta serenarse. El dolor empieza a ser demasiado incluso para él, está mareado y la fiebre empieza a hacer que la cabeza se le embote, que todo a su alrededor se haga más turbio. Stiles tiene la vista fija en la carretera, las dos manos en el volante y el semblante tenso, probablemente esté más asustado de lo que aparenta pero Derek está demasiado cansado como para preocuparse de él. Las gotas de sudor frío se le escurren por el cuello hacia la espalda, siente la boca seca y pastosa y necesita que Scott encuentre la maldita bala porque tiene otra opción pero lo cierto es que no le agrada para nada. 

Cierra los ojos un segundo, pero no durante demasiado tiempo porque sabe que si lo hace probablemente se desmayará, si mira a la carretera el mareo se acrecienta así que decide que lo único que puede hacer es observar a su compañero. Que tamborilea con los pulgares sobre el volante mientras se muerde el labio inferior, y resopla cada dos segundos. Derek se da cuenta en lo pálida que es la piel de su cuello, en lo tensa y suave que tiene que ser, y en el montón de lunares que tiene desde la nuca hasta las mejillas. De repente le asaltan las ganas de extender el brazo y tocarle con la yema de los dedos, sólo si tuviera fuerzas, sólo si no doliera tanto como para querer arrancárselo con sus propios dientes. Quizás podría moverse un poco, inclinarse sobre él y posar sus labios, que arden, sobre su piel seguro que el contacto le aliviaría, probablemente sería el mejor de los bálsamo.

-¿Qué? –espeta Stiles nervioso cuando se da cuenta de que no deja de mirarle. 

Derek parpadea confuso.

-Creo que tengo fiebre –musita antes de arrellanarse en el asiento.

-Genial, perfecto. Cojonudo –masculla Stiles mientras detiene el coche para mandarle un mensaje a Scott- Sólo, no te mueras. No en mi coche, al menos. 

-Lo estoy intentado. 

 

Derek cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. Es la fiebre. Tiene que ser la fiebre. 

 

\------------

Le palpitan las sienes y la cabeza va a estallarle, pero no encuentra las malditas pastillas por más que rebusca en los cajones de su habitación, la búsqueda en su baño también resulta infructuosa por lo que sabe que va a tener que salir a por ellas. Estupendo. Y mañana tiene un examen de matemáticas para el que ni siquiera ha empezado a estudiar. Stiles Stilinski perfeccionando el arte de dejar las cosas para el último minuto desde los doce años. 

 

El trayecto hasta la tienda en coche no dura más de cinco minutos, pero es lo suficientemente largo como para que la presión en su cabeza empeore, en serio ¿no había otro día, otro momento, para tener una maldita migraña? Entra en el supermercado y se dirige con paso firme a la estantería donde están los analgésicos, desgraciadamente se conoce demasiado bien el camino. Toma un par de botes y se encamina a la cola mientras rebusca en los bolsillos por algo de calderilla para pagar las medicinas, está tan concentrado en su tarea que no se da cuenta hasta que se golpea.

-Me cago en mi vida, ¿quién cojones ha puesto una pared en mitad de….? ¿Derek? 

-¿Estás bien? –le tiende una mano y le ayuda a levantarse, tirando de él tan fuerte que hace que Stiles trastabille y tenga que apoyarse en su pecho para no estamparse de nuevo contra él. 

-Supongo –masculla recolocándose la ropa. 

Cuando levanta la mirada se da cuenta de que están demasiado cerca, de que la barbilla de Derek casi se roza con su nariz y sabe que debería dar un paso hacia atrás, que es lo más lógico, pero lo cierto es que la cabeza le está matando y no está razonando con normalidad, porque lo que le apetece hacer es levantar un poco más la cabeza y dejar que sus labios se rocen con los de Derek que están ahí a sólo unos centímetros ligeramente entreabiertos, perfectamente dispuestos para ser besados. 

 

-¿Estás bien? –la respiración de Derek le golpea directamente, mandando un escalofrío que le recorre la columna. 

-Creo que… -Stiles se lleva una mano a la nuca y se la frota con desesperación- ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que tiene los labios más apetecibles del mundo?

Derek sonríe de medio lado. 

-No, creo que no. 

-Porque los tienes. Mucho. 

-¿Y vas a hacer algo al respecto? 

Stiles le mira primero a los ojos, y después de nuevo a la boca. Se relame los labios antes de inclinarse sobre él. 

 

-¿Stiles?

-Hmm 

-¡Stiles! Despierta tío, te has quedado dormido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta mirando a uno y otro lado.

-Estábamos estudiando para el examen de matemáticas –le recuerda Danny.

-Oh, claro sí –se lleva la mano al puente de la nariz y se lo masajea. 

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunta su amigo.

-Sí, es… creo que se me está levantando dolor de cabeza. 

 

\-------------------

Derek salta del primer piso al suelo, plantando una mano en el suelo sólo para frenarse. Se pone en pie, recolocándose la ropa. Después levanta la vista y mira hacia la ventana donde Stiles está cerrando la ventana, le hace un gesto con la mano para que se vaya pero él se queda un par de minutos más mirando, incluso cuando ya no está. Acaba de pedirle ayuda para encontrar al alfa, al chico que habla por los codos, al muchacho que le hace perder los estribos tres de cada cuatro veces en las que se encuentran. A Stiles que es capaz de persuadir a uno de sus compañeros de clase para que cometa un delito menor y puedan localizar el ordenador desde el cual se pusieron en contacto con Scott. Es cierto que le usó, que jugó con su presencia en la habitación y que aquello no le sentó demasiado bien, pero hay que concederle que es bueno actuando bajo presión. 

 

Derek lleva las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta y comienza a caminar hacia el coche que ha aparcado un par de calles más abajo para evitar que alguien pudiera reconocerlo. Mientras se dirige hacia allí, aspira el aroma de la camiseta de Stiles, que huele principalmente a suavizante, no es muy distinto al que ha podido olisquear hace un rato mientras estaba detrás de él, vigilando mientras trabajaban en el ordenador. Sólo que a esta camiseta le falta el olor propio del chico, ese que desprende y le embriaga cuando está demasiado cerca. Derek se siente estúpido al recordarlo, pero mientras estaba allí parado, pudiendo aspirar más de cerca su olor, le fue imposible evitar que le recordara su casa, a su familia, que le trasmitiera una paz y tranquilidad que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía. Durante un instante, cerrando los ojos, pudo ver a su padre ojeando el periódico mientras su madre practicaba junto a su hermana pequeña al piano. Sus primos correteaban en el piso superior, y Laura acababa de llegar de la práctica de baloncesto. Derek estaba en casa.

 

Abrir los ojos fue un golpe seco en el estomago. 

 

Sin embargo, mientras trataba de serenarse observando a Stiles y su amigo probar distintos programas de búsqueda en el ordenador, le asaltaron unas ganas terribles de abrazar ese cuerpo flacucho y débil, apretarlo contra su pecho y aspirar su aroma colocando directamente la nariz sobre su cuello, recorriendo el camino desde la mandíbula, a las mejillas y hasta las sienes y depositar un beso justo en mitad de su frente, mientras dejaba que el aroma a hogar embriagase sus sentidos. 

 

Cuando llega al coche se da cuenta de lo que está pensando, gruñe por lo bajo mientras se aferra a la puerta del coche. No tiene tiempo que perder, y mucho menos con tonterías como esas. Hay un alfa suelto, un lobo que mató a su hermana y es lo único que tiene que preocuparle. 

 

\----------------

Stiles deja que le arrastre hasta el piso de arriba, y que le empotre contra la puerta de su cuarto. Derek le sonríe, apenas un segundo, después le enseña los dientes y podría jugar que es una promesa demasiado jugosa como para dejarla pasar por alto, las manos de Derek, van directas a su costado, colándose bajo su camiseta. Están ardiendo, como todo él, y eso no hace más que excitarle mucho más. Derek, lleva una pierna entre las suyas, y se las separa con una rodilla, apretándose aún más. 

-Justo así –murmura Stiles cuando siente como Derek presiona su erección contra su muslo. 

Está demasiado desesperado por moverse, por tocar y ser tocado, pero parece que Derek está dispuesto a hacerle sufrir, a torturarle de una forma lenta y extremadamente satisfactoria, por la manera en la que gruñe al llevar sus dientes a su cuello y mordisquear, arañándole con los colmillos. ¡Oh, dios! Está tan caliente, tan podidamente caliente. Lleva las manos al culo de Derek y aprieta con fuerza. Él se ríe mientras continúa jugando con su cuello, el muy bastardo. Las manos del alfa juegan con su camiseta y tironean de ella, clara señal de que está molestándole. 

-Tú primero –le indica Stiles mirándole a los ojos, Derek niega con la cabeza y vuelve a la carga con la camiseta - ¿Yo primero? 

 

Sin obtener respuesta, y con las manos de Derek por su cuerpo, acaba sin ella. Derek vuelve a pegarse a él, besando su pecho, mordiéndole los pezones consiguiendo que jadee, mientras se arquea contra la puerta. La lengua de Derek, se pasea por su esternón, sube por su cuello hacia su barbilla y termina lamiéndole los labios. Stiles tiene los labios rojos de tanto mordérselos, respira con dificultad, y si el maldito no le besa de una vez, va a perder la cabeza. Derek parece ser consciente de su estado y une por fin sus labios, presionando primero ligeramente, hasta que Stiles intuye su lengua insinuarse y abre la boca para recibirla. Es un beso que le barre, que le descoloca por dentro y por fuera, que le atonta. Tiene que agarrarse a los brazos de Derek para no caer, mientras él sigue presionando su erección contra su muslo. ¡Dios! No sabe cuanto tiempo podrá aguantar.

-Voy a follarte contra la puerta, ni siquiera voy a dejar que te quites los pantalones, porque sé que es lo que quieres, porque sé que estás a punto de suplicarme. 

 

-Eres un pervertido –grazna Stiles antes de que un ruido le distraiga. 

 

Parpadea un par de veces y abre los ojos. Una luz demasiado intensa le ciega por un instante, la espalda le está matando y ¿es esa Melissa McCall? 

 

¡Joder!¡Mierda!¡Coño! Otro maldito sueño. Se pone en pie alisándose la ropa, y pelándose con el globo que cuelga de su muñeca. Intenta poner buena cara, cuando el padre de Lydia y la madre le Scott le miran sorprendidos. Sonríe mientras se rasca la cabeza, 

-Hey –les saludo- Esto es para Lydia. 

-Gracias –dice el padre de Lydia cogiendo el globo- Ahora está en la ducha pero después supongo que podrías pasar.

-Mmm… vale. Creo que… voy a por una chocolatina. 

 

Camina hasta el pasillo contiguo y cuando se asegura de que no hay nadie, se deja caer contra la pared. Otra vez, otro estúpido y absurdo sueño. Si sigue así, va a terminar perdiendo al cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios no puede volver a soñar con Lydia vestida como una elfa del WOW? ¿Es qué no puede tener un minuto de paz? ¿Ni siquiera en sueños? No, parece que no. Que el jodido Derek Hale tiene que estropear toda su vida. Derek con sus perfectos labios, unos labios que ¡joder! tienen que haber sido hecho para besar, porque no hay otra explicación para que parezcan tan suaves, tan dulces. Para que sean tan apetecibles. 

-Mierda, mierda –masculla poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la maquina. 

 

No va a dejar que Derek se cuele en su vida, puede que lo haya en sus sueños, pero mientras esté consciente no piensa dedicarle ni uno solo de sus pensamientos. Lo tiene decidido. Y por una vez en su vida va a ser consecuente con ello. 

 

\--------------------

Scott vuelve con un par de toallas y se las tiende. 

 

-Voy a sacar a Erica fuera, necesita que le de un poco el aire –Derek asiente agradecido mientras se pasa la toalla por la cabeza. 

Stiles se envuelve con su toalla y se abraza a si mismo durante unos minutos, observando la piscina, el lugar donde solo hace unos minutos ha estado a punto de ahogarse. 

-Vas a congelarte –le indica Derek.

-Después de dos horas metido en la piscina, es un milagro que no lo esté ya –comenta mientras comienza a secarse. 

-Gracias –murmura Derek.

-¿Qué? 

-Me has oído perfectamente.

-Lo siento pero no, yo no tengo un oído superdesarrollado como tú. Te recuerdo que aquí el único lobo amargado eres tú. 

-Gracias, ¿vale?

-¿Gracias por…?

-Por mantenerme con vida.

-Y por arriesgar la mía –apostilla. 

Derek gruñe, lo que hace que Stiles se ría. Se miran durante un instante, pero la mirada del alfa es tan intensa que hace que la sonrisa del más joven se difumine, agacha la cabeza para echarse la toalla sobre ella y frotarse enérgicamente, cuando la retira, Derek está a sólo un par de pasos.

-Sí confío en ti –le dice- Es sólo que… quiero que tú lo hagas sin presionarte. 

-¿Qué?

-Nada –se da la vuelta lanzando la toalla a un lado- Tengo que ir a ver como está Erica.

-Derek espera –Stiles da un par de pasos y se planta a su espalda, él aún no se ha girado, levanta la mano y la pone sobre su cuerpo- Yo… yo también confío en ti. Creo –murmura- Estoy un poco confuso, la verdad. 

-¿Por qué? –pregunta encarándole. 

-Porque no sé que esperar de ti, no sé si tengo que tenerte miedo, o agradecerte que me protejas. No sé si… -se muerde el labio bajando la cabeza- Olvídalo, ¿vale? 

-Stiles… 

 

Derek le toma por la muñeca, su piel arde y el contraste con la de Stiles hace que un escalofrío le recorra. Tira ligeramente de él y se inclina para besarle. Stiles no sabe que pensar, no sabe si es como en sus sueños, o es mejor, no sabe nada porque lo único que tiene claro es esa sensación de vértigo en su estomago, así que lo que necesita es aferrarse a Derek, a su camiseta mojada que se pega al pecho, y dejarse llevar para probar que lo que está pasando es real. 

 

Cuando se separan, Derek aspira su aroma con fuerza llenándose de esa sensación familiar, de ese olor que le hace viajar a su hogar, a volver a estar entre los suyos. Se miran sin decir nada, hasta que Derek coge la toalla que Stiles lleva en una mano y le rodea con ella. 

 

-Necesito comprobar que Erica está bien.

-De acuerdo. 

-Tú, ¿lo estás? –Stiles asiente- Perfecto. 

 

Derek vuelve a sonreír, antes de volver a emprender la marcha hacia el exterior. 

 

-Creo que ya lo sé –le dice antes de que desaparezca por la puerta, él mira sin entender muy bien de lo que habla- Sí, lo hago. Sí confío en ti.


End file.
